Alexandria Zwanskee
Alexandria Zwanskee MP (born 1969) is the current Prime Minister of Ostrobia, taking office on 1 September 2017 and she is serving as the . She is a member of the Social Democratic Party, representing the seat of Fermantle in Seblo. She also served as the Premier of Seblo Intergrated State (now called the Mayor of Seblo) from 2005 to 2009 when Niel Kane resigned as the Premier in 2005. Born in Carshalton, Seblo, Zwanskee attended the New Seblo College and graduated from Worcester University in 1991. In 1995, she started her poltical career as a boardmember of the now defunct Seblonian Metropolitan Council. In 1999, she became the MP of Seblo North and Fermantle elected by the Social Democratic Party, one of the youngest MPs ever elected at the time. In 2005, she was elected as Premier of Seblo which saw huge improvements to the city especially transporation. In 2016 she was nominated as the leader of the Social Democratic Party in which it won a landslide victory in the 2017 Federal Election. Alexandria Zwanskee has been described as an centralist and she repeatedly wants the Social Democratic Party to become a big tent party. She is notable as the first Black Ostrobian Prime Minister: her victory was considered to be a major step in the country's race relations. Her father was born in Ghana and immigrated in Ostrobia in 1955. Early life Born in Carshalton, Alexandria Nern Zwanskee is the daughter of David Zwanskee, a construction worker who emigrated from Ghana, and Lisa Nern Zwanskee, a teacher of social sciences at the New Seblo College. Zwanskee has a brother, Henry Zwanskee born in 1975. She was raised in a non-religious family. The Zwanskee family heritage is traced back Accra in Ghana. Her great grandfather was a freed slave living in Sierra Leone and one of her maternal grandparents emigrated from the United States who was the Chief Financial Officer of Ostrobia Post. Her maternal grandparents are from Yellow City, in which she visits quite oftenly. Zwanskee was educated at Carshalton Elementary and then Carshalton and Ferner High School (now called Carshalton Academy). She studied sociology at the New Seblo College. She frequently mentions that she disliked the New Seblo College at the time describing it "in a state of disrepair and as much as the rest of North Seblo back in the 80s." Prime Minister 2017 Alexandria Zwanskee was appointed Prime Minister on 1 September 2017. She is the first black Ostrobian prime minister and the second to run for Prime Minister since Andrew Nyaan in 2002. One of the first acts of motion passed was to decomission the Reedsdorp Nuclear Power Plant in Central Heblo. She also authorised a large solar farm to replace it in Reedsdorp, which was also voted by the Heblo State Council. On 13 September 2017, she approved an increase of funding of both the Ministry of Education and the Ministry of Housing and Communities. She stated that the "end of austerity was nearing". On 20 September 2017, she flew to London to meet with Prime Minster Theresa May to discuss post Brexit Britian and relations with Ostrobia after. The following week, she flew to Brussels to meet with Donald Tusk and Jean-Claude Juncker about EU affairs, specifically immigration. On 2 October 2017, she met with Russian President Vladmir Putin to discuss a open access plan for the Ostrobian Strait. She wanted more dialogue between Russia and European countries which drew controversey due to Russian military intervention in Ukraine and some members of her own party as well. On 18 October 2017, she approved the Deprived Communities Uplifting Act which saw state funding increases for New North Wales, Maine, Haliheim and South Central. She also co-ordinated with the Ministry of Housing and Communities and relevant state departments to tackle the problem of homelessness and deprivation. On 2 November 2017, she approved an increase of the Ostrobian Health Service funding of 10%. This has been opposed by the UOCP on the grounds that it was "burning money away" as said by Shadow Minister of Health and Wellbeing David Flynn. In response she described the UOCP as "OHS lynchers". On 15 November 2017, she established a Non Executive Agency called the Eastern Development Union. Its purpose is to maintain economic growth across the eastern states with better infrasutructure spending. She has also approved a Dardly City State Act which could see a Dardly Integrated State. Commenting on the North Korea crisis, she described it as "deeply worrying". On 4 December 2017, she accepted an invitation to the United States to meet Donald Trump. This caused huge controversey with members of her own party and the Liberals condeming her actions. However she had made a statement condeming some of the actions of Trump, she has stated that it was for "good statemanship". Lynna Proctor met her US counterpart Rex Tillerson two days after the announcement. 2018 2019 On January 4 2019, she stated on her State of the Nation Address that she has started a program that will eliminate carbon emissions in 2030. She also authorised the closure of some oil power plants including Forestville in Seblo. She also announced more federal police and education funding to deal with the rising crime rates and youth crime, especially with the issue of drug trafficking and city-to-state lines. Category:Prime Ministers Category:Alexandria Zwanskee Category:Former Premiers Category:Mayors of Seblo